


I love you both.

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Space Parents. [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving the room, the two men looked at their new born daughter, at the strength she had, the life she showed, and the same smile appeared on their faces. </p>
<p>Amanda Kirk is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you both.

Suddenly silence fell all over the hall.   
In some way louder than any previous scream, it made Jim jump from his chair.   
Spock was standing still next to the window, staring at an asleep and silent San Francisco.   
A few seconds: a car passed by, an alarm rang in the distance, Kirk's heavy breath echoed in the hall.   
Then a cry broke their anxiety.   
Loud, vibrant, powerful.   
Jim instinctively smiled.   
As a nurse opened the door of the room, he wanted so hard to run inside, but he forced himself to wait for Spock.   
When the half-Vulcanian turned away from the window and stepped towards the door he looked the representation of calm and self-control.   
Jim smiled knowing he really wasn't.   
He took his hand firmly, showing off a confidence he didn't have, and, together, they entered the room.   
The mother was lying on the bed, sweaty and exhausted, but happy. In her arms rested a pink, trembling, tiny thing.   
Of all the things they had faced during their journeys through the universe, none had made them so scared, nervous and excited.   
-She's a little girl.- Valery said, handing her to Jim.   
He thought he didn't know how to hold her, but as he had to, his arms found their way by themselves.   
She was so light and fragile and warm. A tuft of black hair curled on her forehead, but her eyes were the same blue as Jim's.   
-Her ears.- Spock whispered, looking over Jim's shoulder. He gently ran a finger on the pointy tip and James broke into a trembling laughter full of emotion.   
-She's so beautiful...- Spock murmured in awe. His eyes were clearly wet and his lips lightly curved in a sweet smirk.   
-What's her name?- a nurse kindly asked.   
Spock stared blankly at her and then at his husband, but James was smiling.  
-I was thinking of Amanda, if you like it.- he said, and Spock, for once, wasn't able to say anything.  
A tear rolled down his cheek, and Jim knew it was a yes.   
-Amanda Kirk.- Jim told the nurse, who wrote it on the birth certificate and left, then he passed the baby to Spock.   
If possible, he was even more scared than the captain.   
To calm him down, James had to lean over to kiss him.   
-I love you.- the half-Vulcanian whispered. - _Both._ \- he added, gazing at Amanda and smiling. Jim could have sworn he had never seen him so happy, so emotional, so human before.   
Then they had to give the baby back to the mother because she had to be fed.   
Before leaving the room, the two men looked at their new born daughter, at the strength she had, the life she showed, and the same smile appeared on their faces.   
At the Starfleet Academy there was already a place reserved for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this series after a brainstorming with a friend. STID left me with an awful lot of Spirk feelings and I had to converge them somewhere, somehow. That's how.  
> Amanda Kirk history is already planned and only waits for being written.   
> I hope you'll love her like I already do.  
> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> P.S.: The name of the series is obviously inspired to the ship name "Space husbands".


End file.
